


You Have My Heart

by Yuri_N7



Series: I'm Aways Your's! [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Magic, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Love Confessions, Magic Revealed, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Ritual Sex, Romance, Secrets, warrior mage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_N7/pseuds/Yuri_N7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan&F/Cousland and all they go through during DA:O<br/>Christian cousland is badly injured after the battle of ostagar and ends up being taken care of by the beautiful witch morrigan she met in the korcari wilds.Morrigan was drawn to the tall lovely warden when they first met and is on her mind constantly. When alone in the korcari wilds Morrigan and Christian find themselves in a steamy position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story EVER! and I'm so excited! I hope you guys will enjoy. It will be a long story and I am new at this. I will try my best to make it amazing and will post each chapter as soon as possible. I have made morrigan nice but only to christian. With everyone else morrigan is the same how she is in the game. I will try my best to go by the world of thedas but it might not go that way. Please don't hate me.ALSO you all should know right now that i only write about F/F so if that's not your thing I wouldn't continue BUT if it is your thing then please continue :D  
> ....  
> Please let me know what you think =) (please no hate comments i really don't want any of those. thank you)

"Father we have to get to you out of here" there was blood every where and it was my fathers all over the kitchen floor

"Sorry pup but I won't make it"

"NO!" I yell "you will I'll..." but I didn't get to finish when the door to the kitchen was busted open with arl rendon howe and his men.my mother shot three of them dead, but fell with five arrows in her howe was right behind me laughing i was about to drew my sword and run him threw.but before i could i felt his icey cold steel blade go threw me. My eyes sanpped open as I yelled out in pain grabbing my chest.I didn't know where i was. ("That was all dream? howe didn't capture me did he? No") I was panicking my chest was hurting even more the room was dim there was two candles on each side of the three walls but only one on each was lit.my breathing was becoming heavier my brow was drenched in cold sweat I started shaking then I felt a warm caring hand upon me and a cool warm voice

"Relax dear warden you are safe" i slowly turned my head towards the voice.my eyes widen as i saw her i locked eyes with her I swear it was like looking at andraste herself such beauty that pale soft skin like the finest silk, the shape of her luscious curves, and maker those eyes golden honey eyes that could set your very soul on fire as well as freeze it ice cold.she smiled and my face started to feel very warm I cleared my throat the best i could so that I could speak

"Where am I? I don't remember what I was doing....all I can remember is" your gorgeous face and beautiful name.that is what I would have liked to have told her but thought it was wise not to say at least not at this time "is you morrigan" that made her smile just a bit more

"T'glad you remember i. We are in the korcari wilds mother and I saved you. You don't recall this warden?" 

("Warden? she called me that before but why?...") "HUH?!" Then it all came back to her "Ostagar! That's right I'm a grey warden now there was a big battle. duncan was with king cailan fighting the darkspawn alistair and I were to light...!" Her eyes want wide as she remembered her fellow grey warden "Alistair! I-is he?! I remember i got in the way to block the hit that was for him from that ogre but after that i-i can't remember anything after that! Did he..." 

"T'fine he's alive if not for you he'd be dead don't worry. you are the one who is in worst sharp then he" morrigan had annoyance in her voice she didn't like alistair at all when she first saw him she knew he was a complete idiot if up to her she would have left him in that tower but for what is meant to happen he has to live for now.christian had let out a grateful sigh knowing he was safe, morrigan noticed christian was getting tried "you must rest now, you are still far to weak to move, your wound is very deep mother has done everything that had to be done for you, rest t'best" christian eyelids were getting heavier but before she closed them all the way

"WAIT!" She set back up as best she could without causing to much pain "I most know if" she swallowed hard trying to keep the tears out of her eyes "if kyokey if he made it!" Kyokey is her mabari war hound, christians father gave him to her when she turned nineteen. he was just old enough to leave his mother, he was the runt out of the pack but grew to be big and strong he still is a pup, he still hasn't stopped growing yet, not till he is five will he then be a mature adult mabar houndi, kyokey is more then just her mabari war hound and protector he is her best friend, her baby brother, her son she loves him with all of her heart. She didn't want to lose him to she had already lost her family must the maker take him away from her to? Tears started to come down her cheeks. Morrigan without thinking immediately put her arms around christian gently holding her with her soft warm voice

"Do not worry christian he is alright" christian had felt warm all over for hearing kyokey was safe and alive but even more so for being held so close by morrigan and calling her by her first name she wanted to hold the beautiful witch but her chest wound would reopen if she tried so she carefully put her hands on what she was able on both of morrigans sides she felt her tense but then relaxed in to her touch "he was hurt near his chest t'will leave a scar but he will live do not worry he is asleep with the other warden" morrigan slowly pulled back and helped christian lay back down her eyes were slowly closeing she looked up at the beautiful women with a smile her voice sleepy

"merci ma belle morrigan" she let the fade take her.morrigan was staring at christian with a bright blush on her cheeks. Then flemeth walked in to their small hut morrigan jumped trying to keep her face from her mother she walked over to one of the candles and blew it out

"And how is our poor foolish grey warden? Still alive i see" flemeth said in a mockful voice

"T'fine!" Morrigan said with some anger in her voice "just needs rest in a few days she'll be up and able to move" morrigan tried to keep herself from yelling at her mother but didn't know why she had gotten mad in the first place flemeth chuckled at her daughter

"treachery was in place it would seem" nearly half of the kings army had retreated as soon at the beacon was lit "That foolish king and his army are all dead and what are not are being taken into darkness. now it is up to these two grey wardens to end this blight" morrigan nodded and looked back at christian glad that she was alive and was here. flemeth smirked at her daughter and left her with her thoughts

Later that night christian awoke to complete darkness her chest burning she took her hand and brought it to her chest but froze when she felt a soft warm hand laying oh her chest.there was no light but she knew it was her "morrigan" she said with a low mone coming from her lips she didn't want to wake her so she carefully put her hand on the witch's and fell back asleep without any pain

Two more days came and went christian was feeling better like new she looked around the samll room hopeing to see morrigan,she loved to wake up having morrigan be the first thing she sees but not this time she awoke to a empty room much to her disappointment. She got out of bed for the first time with out having to rely on morrigan she checked herself all over the wound on her chest was a long pink line it was already becoming a scar. She had just pulled up her chainmail pants when the door opened she looked up to see a very wide eyed mouth opened morrigan looking at her. Christian was enjoying how morrigan looked at her the cool morning air hit her warm skin "Morning morrigan...umm could you please come in and close the door?" That bought morrigan back to reality she slamed the door closed harder then she meant to. Christian smiled at her if she wasn't already blushing a bright red she definitely is now she took a deep breath

"You are up t'good how do you fair?" She walked a little over to christian her eyes could not help but look at her breasts the tight undershirt clung to her in all the right places she could tell the perfect size of her hard nipples that stuck out from the cool morning air her breath caught in her throat

"I feel amazing thank you I think my wounds are all healed now and I wanted to go get some fresh air care to join me?" Morrigans eyes were locked on christian hard nipples she licked her lips hungrily, between her legs her desire had become a low ache almost painful she could not believe how aroused she was "morrigan?" Christian didn't know what was wrong morrigan just stood there not moving. She started walking over to the stunned witch but stopped when morrigan put her hand up 

"I will not be joining you! I have somethings to do!" Morrigans words came out harsh she did not mean them to but she knew she had to get out of there before she did something to christian she would regret. She turned around and left without another word, leaving Christian with confusion on her face

A few minutes later after she was dressed she went outside. she saw alistair in his bedroll his sword in arms reach she was about to call for kyokey but before she could he was already beside her nuzzleing his head in to her leg she looked down into big Brown puppy eyes looking back into her firey red ones "kyokey!" She knelt down hugging him close he licked her face all over.this was the first time they have seen each other since the battle in the tower at ostagar she missed him as much as he missed her "I know boy I missed you so much as well" he waged his little stub of a tail making his whole back side shake he barked and ran in circles around me kyokeys barking was loud Alistair jumped up sword in hand ready for a fight I looked over at him and smiled his hair was all messy and sticking up there was a shiny wet spot going down from his mouth I couldn't help but laugh "well good morning ser alistair and who do we fair this morning?" His eyes locked on her

"Makers breath!" he ran over to her "your alright! I was afraid you..." he put his head down "you might not make it I'm so sorry it was all my fault if only i was quicker you wouldn't have had to have MAKER I'm sorry!" He did not look christian in the eyes he couldn't

"Hey do you really doubt me so much? And you have nothing to be sorry about Alistair it wasn't your fault" 

"Maker no! I just didn't know how you were they wouldn't tell me anything! And yes it is! you should have never had gotten hurt! Especially because of me!" He was now looking me in the eyes tears were slowly comimg down his face, he was angry at what i did. but most of all he was angry at himself for not being able to get out of the way and putting me in danger he blames himself for me getting hurt "I'm the senior grey warden i'm the one who is suppose to protect you and instead i get you hurt where you all almosted died!" He was scared, that if I would have died it was on him, it was all of his fault and he couldn't take it, he would have failed as a grey warden, he would have let Duncan down, finally I could know longer take it

"ALISTAIR!" he nearly jumped at my sudden outburst "listen to me what happened is not your fault never think that it is! It's war things happen and it can happen again and it probably will, and i'll still to do the same damn thing! that is how I am, I will never let someone die if I can help it even if it means my my own life! I have been through hell I lost my family! But i keep on fighting so that the bastard who took them will fall by my hand! And don't ever think I'll just let myself die because of what happened to my family! you are a good man alistair never think any different of yourself! Alright? Now please fix your hair and wipe that drool from your face it's starting to bother me" I say with a smile he laughed 

"Oh come now I think I'm very manly looking like this" he laughs "and thank you lady cousland"

"Aw hey someone has to tell you look like a bloody oaf! I guess it will have to be me and your welcome but you don't have to call me lady cousland I call you alistair so christian is fine"

"If it's all right with you I still would like to call you lady cousland at least for now" I nodded then looked at kyokey who was laying down near my feet

"Aww look at my big fluffy baby! I'm gonna go for a walk stay her with Alistair and make sure he cleans himself up alright? If he doesn't listen you may punish him just not to badly we still need him" kyokey barked happily and locked his eyes on alistair "good boy now I am off. Oh and alistair you might want to make sure you get behind your ears or he'll do it for you" I leave before he can say anything with a big smile on my face 

Morrigan was beside a tree alone with her thoughts of christian. She could not believe how effective the warden had become for her to ack like this. Never in her life had this happened and she liked it. looking up at the sky she closed her eyes, her right hand went in her robes she felt her wetness hot and sticky she found her clit and strated rubbing it, she moned out loud as she began to plsasure herself she slid two of her fingers in her soaking wet pussy with each thrust she cried out her wardens name "Christian!" she was thrusting faster and harder into herself, she was getting close, then she heard it she slowly looked out from the tree she was leaning on to see three darkspawn two hurlocks and one genlock emissary headed deeper in to the wilds she was letting them go they had not notice her, when she looked away she froze seeing christian walking towards her.christian didn't know there were darkspawn and she definitely didn't notice morrigan she was about to walk out in the opening where the darkspawn were, then all of a sudden a hand came over christians mouth and pulling her close she tensed up fear taking over her, she was about to collapse when another arm came over her pulling her even closer and a warm but low voice came to her ears "T'not worry christian t'only I" morrigan said christians fear melted away as she heard morrigans voice "we are not alone" christian tried to look where morrigans gaze must be and she saw what she could of them "darkspawn" morrigan said in a low whisper christian swallowed and took a deep breath as they disappeared. Only then did she notice that morrigans right hand witch was over her mouth was wet and sticky with a wonderful smell, she inhaled that sweet scent making her body ache, her hand came up to meet morrigans she opened her mouth and pushed the sweet long fingers of morrigans in to her hot mouth sucking them clean of that sweetness before her mind could stop herself. Morrigan moned out she grabbed a hold of christian and threw her into the tree hard

"Ow" christian let out, but then felt her belt and pants being loosened "morr..." but she was cut off by morrigans lips that came upon her's hard and hungry like a mabari who has caught her pray, she felt morrgans hand in her pants going to her wet heat with out hesitating she thrusted two fingers into christians hot smoldering wet pussy hard and fast. Christian wrapped her strong arms around morrigans back pulling her closer crying out with such pleasure as morrigan thrusted even harder and faster into christian, Christians orgasm came hard and fast crying out morrigans name. Never in her life had she come like this, her past lovers were good but never had they made her feel like this, not even her lover nan could make her feel this amazing and she cared about her very much. She was breathing hard morrigans fingers were still deep within her. She finally looked morrigan in her golden honey eyes with a devilish lustful smirk. Morrigan slowly removed her fingers making christian trembled of the loss of sensation of her fingers. Morrigan bought those fingers into her mouth so she could taste christians juices with each suck of her fingers she made a pop sound to make sure they were completely clean. Morrigan looked christian in her fiery red eyes she saw nothing but want, desire, lust, passion and hunger, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by christians luscious tongue that plunged into her hot mouth she groaned.she was picked up her legs warpped themselves around christians waist, christian carried her a little ways till she laid her down on soft moss, they were near a little stream that ran far in to the korcari wilds. They broke from the deep kiss gasping for breath, christian pushed up morrigans skirt and pulled off her pants and panties In one single motion throwing them to the side of her, morrigan trembled as the cool wind hit her hot wet flesh christian clamed her lips again fiercely their tongues entwining elegantly. Morrigan bit down so their tongues would stay in place. After a few moments christian pulled back her voice husky "I want to teast you" Morrigan gasped at her words. She spreads her legs apart, christian then slid down morrigans toned body. When she got to her destination she looked in awe at what was offered to her. She inhaled morrigans sweet arouse. she was so close to her lovers entrance see felt the heat on her face,she looked up once more at her gorgeous witchs face their eyes locked, morrigan was already breathing hard christians soft warm sweet voice echoed In morrigans ears "your so beautiful morrigan ma douce" morrigans eyes went into the back of her head as Christians skillful tongue went deep into her smoldering hot wet pussy her hips bucked trying to take christians tongue deeper into herself, Christians hands came to morrigans thighs to keep her in place, she was close as it was when she was alone thinking of christian earlier, she didn't know how long she could hold out she wanted to come so bad thatnit hurt. But didn't want christian to stop pleasuring her, No she never wanted her to stop she wanted this she wanted to be like this with christian for all eternity, never had she wanted something like this but now. Then christians whole mouth was on her. Her tongue still deep inside her pussy her upper lip over her throbbing bud. Then christians teeth brushed her clit, that did it she pulled christians hair hard witch made her warden grunt in pain, morrigan screamed out christians name that the whole wilds could hear, She squirted her cum all over christians face and in to her mouth. Christian smiled, she sucked up all of morrigans cum not leaving a single drop. After she made sure her work was done she moved back up to give her new lover a sweet deep kiss, morrigan could teast herself on christians tongue she moned in her mouth feeling that vibration go through both of them. Pulling away still gasping for breath they look into each others eyes christian had the biggest smile she has evered smiled. Morrigan wanted to hit her but was to tired to even move. Christian giggled to herself knowing what morrigan wanted to do. she kissed her forehead and rolled over pulling morrigan close. Morrigan definitely wasn't a cuddler but right now didn't want to fight it, she would get her back for this later but for right now she needed sleep, she felt safe in christians strong warm arms, her eyes closed instantly she felt christians arms tighten around her and they both let the fade enter their minds safe in each others arms

Morrigan awoke in her bed she sat up looking around wondering how she got here. She then had a thought ("was t'it a dream?.....was she and I not together? Damn the fade!") She was called from her thoughts at the sound of water being pourd she looked to the table "Mother?" Flemeth walked over to her daughter with a cup in hand to morrigan, she took it and drink it feeling it cool her stomach she looked at her mother with confusion. Flemeth spoke in a vexed voice

"You wonder how you got here" morrigan nodded "the warden bought you here, she told the most curious thing about you both" morrigan looked at her mother with icey eyes, Flemeth chuckled bitterly at her daughter "she didn't say why you were so exhausted only she didn't know it was you when she knocked the life out of you with her shield" morrigan's eyes widened at what her mother told her. Now she knew for certain that she and christian had sex, she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks flemeth spoke again "rest now you have a long journey ahead of you my daughter" flemeth got to the door before closing it behind her "her shield was here with the other warden curious that she would lie of what we both know the truth of things" morrigan was shooting daggers at flemeth's back she knew what had happened between them of course she would flemeth has lived for centuries. What her mother said next made morrigans blood run cold "Do not forget why you are going with these grey wardens morrigan" the door closed behind her leaving morrigan with her demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay my first chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! It's the first one I have ever written. I love Morrigan & F/Cousland (AKA I love all female humans and elfs wardens that are made to get with morrigan luv her Soooo much!) I am also working on a Leliana&F/Cousland story. Christian lover nan was her nanny/cook. (I don't know for sure if I'll make a story about Nan&F/Cousland. Still thinking about that) I have some french in this whole story as I go along. Because Christian speaks orlesian. And I don't really speak french only a little and that's just the basis of it and that's pushing it lol (And no I didn't put in what the french words mean sorry)  
> Also kyokey is what I named my mabari when I first played the game I think it's really cute •^_^•  
> Please let me know what you think •^_~•


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the korcari wilds, Lothering, A chantry sister, A qunari prisoner, And two dwarfs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is a long chapter I didn't plan on it to be. But here it is. Ok there is, Blood, Violence, Language, And a little sex. In this chapter hope you enjoy =)  
> And sorry it took so long, been very busy and it got deleted twice! So I was pissed for awhile. Oh and I'll tell ya now I don't really like how I ended this chapter. But I really wanted to get it so please don't be mad me for it. I might come back and redo the ending. Tell me if I should add more to it and I will, I have more I just didn't add it. Don't worry I won't get mad I want you to enjoy my work and I'll be happy if I can make you happy •^_^• And please forgive any of the words at are spelled wrong or mixed all up. I didn't check and see if they were.

Morrigan laid awake in her bed thinking of what her mother had told her.

She said in a whisper. Morrigan knew what she must do and was fine with doing so. But she never thought that the tall lovely young grey warden, christian cousland, would be so addicting. Morrigan hated this feeling of longing to be touched, held, kissed, wanted, loved. That last part made her stomach turn, did she really want such a thing as.

"Love?!" 

She said aloud. Morrigan scorned such a thought, the very word made her mouth taste bitter. Her mother had taught her all about the weakness of love, she would not allow something so weak an tedious as love weaken her. No she would not allow it, it will never happen again with her and the warden christian cousland. But her thoughts of christian and their night they had spent together was all in her mind. How she took christian against the tree, how her fingers felt when they went deep inside of her warden's wet pussy, how christian moaned and cried out her name as she came, how christian had tasted on her long fingers a taste morrigan didn't think could exist, how christian's lips felt so right on hers as their tongues battled danced in each others hot mouths, and how morrigan wanted to do it all over again and again never to stop.

Morrigan could feel herself getting wet between her legs as she kept thinking of christian. And she smiled a true smile. But that little bit of a happy smile, soon turned into a bitter line as she again remembered what her mother had told her. All her anger returned at once, she used her ice magic shattering two blows near her bed, then she heard their voices from outside of the hut.

"Understand that I am giving you that which I hold most dear in this world warden" Flemeth said.

"I swear to you, I will not let anyone or anything come to harm your daughter. I'll protect her with all of my being! You will never have to worry my lady"

That made morrigan shiver with anxiety, as well as sending a warm feeling into her lower stomach. Christian's next words made morrigan gasp and run out of the hut almost colliding into christian.

"Even if it means my death! I'll....Waho!" Christian let out as morrigan came running almost colliding into her, but caught the beautiful witch none the less. "Morrigan?"

Christian asked with concern. Morrigan pulled quickly away her and turned her gaze to her mother with a light glow upon her cheeks.

"What?! You can not be serious?!" Morrigan yelled at her mother.

"The wardens are to leave now, and you must go with them my daughter."

"But mother! I..." Morrigan fell silent putting her head down with a look from her mother.

"Morrigan"

Morrigan felt christian's warm hand on her shoulder and looked up into red caring eyes, her breath caught at seeing those red eyes look into her golden ones. Christian's words were soft, caring, warm and true.

"I will not force you to come with us, it is you're decision. And I will respect which ever you choose"

Christian said with a beautiful warm smile on her milky face. Morrigan could feel her cheeks start to warm again as she looked at her warden.

"I will go with you, you will need my help with what it to come with the blight, allow me to get my things so we may leave the wilds" 

Morrigan then went back into the hut to retrieve her things. Trying not to make eye contact with her mother for she knew her cheeks were pink. After some moments later morrigan returned to the wardens. Alistair was looking at her with suspicion, which made morrigan become annoyed.

"What t'is it now?" Morrigan asked the fool alistair that was looking at her.

"Just what are you planning?" Alistair pointed to the small pot and pan that was sticking out of her pack. "You can cook?"

Alistair said with doubt. Morrigan wanted to zip him with her lightning he was that annoying to her.

"I can cook yes"

"Really?"

He lit all up with surprises, alistair couldn't believe it, he was mocking her, when christian saw that morrigan was getting annoyed, she was not going to allow alistair to go any further.

"Well I'm glad" christian said with a sweet smile at morrigan. "Then you can substitute with alistair, if that's all right with you morrigan?" Morrigan huffed and nodded to christian.

"Are you sure about this? I don't think it's a good idea really, think about it....Really" Alistair said with consern. "I mean we might end up eating bugs and roots! And maker knows what else." Alistair grinned. "Do you really wanna eat frogs, snakes and lizards? Oh and with some mud?" Alistair laughed.

"I also know many different poisons that works quiet well in food that kills within seconds" 

Alistair froze with fear at morrigan's wicked words, his eyes were wide and mouth was opened. Christian just laughed at him, which pleased morrigan.

"You brought it on yourself alistair" And they left the korcari wilds.

××××××

They arrived at lothering, only to be stopped by bandits that were at the store bridge leading into the village. Christian was not in the mood for any nonsense for she was in pain from her chest wound she received at the tower in ostagar, not letting anyone know of her pain.

"And who do we have here? Hello travelers" their leader said, there were seven of them.

"Uh I don't think these lot are normal travelers, I mean look at their armor and weapons. Maybe we should let them go through boss" For a idiot he was smart

"Just shut up will you lok" One of them said in the far back.

"Oh your a smart man" Alistair mocked. "Now then we'd like to go in if you don't mind"

"Oh of course you all may pass for fifty slivers that is"

"What?!" 

Alistair yelled. Christian felt her anger come upon her, she now wanted to beat them all till they could barely move, but kept her cool. She didn't want any bloodshed if she could help it.

"Fifty? But boss we didn't ask for that much before" the one named lok said.

"Shut up you idiot. It's not like they wouldn't have it, look at them"

"You should be keeping these people safe! NOT be taking their coin!" Alistair was angry his hand went for his sword. Christian spoke stopping him.

"Alistair don't. I don't want any bloodshed if I can help it" 

Alistair looked at christian with anger in his eyes, he couldn't believe she was just going to let them go. But he saw the anger in her face, she was just as angry as he was and backed down, his hand still never left the hilt of his sword being ready for anything. So he thought.

"You should listen to your girlfriend here boy" 

The leader said as he looked christian up and down with a grin. Alistair saw this and was about to walk over and punch, but stopped as he saw the look in christian's eyes meet his.

"Oh will you just simply kill them t'easier" The man then took his off christian and focused on morrigan.

"Now now there is know need for that my lady.......We all can be friends here right boys?"

"Yes!" They all just laughed.

"See? Leave the boy there, and why don't you come with us and we'll show you a good time" 

He licked his lips as he looked morrigan up and down as if she were a piece of meat, with a sick grin on his face. Christian was now about to lose her tamper and kill him for looking at morrigan like this. Morrigan could feel the heat of hatred and anger come off her tall lovely warden's back, and that made her smile, she couldn't help but feel in between her legs start to ache for christian and she loved it.

"Yes a very long and good sweet time" 

That did it. Christian drew her blade, she was so fast that know one knew what she had done till the bandit leader fell his warm blood gushing out from his throat and staining the cold stone ground. Before any of the others could act, kyokey attacked tearing out the bandit's throat that was closest to his mistress. Christian and her fateful mabari hound kyokey, just the two of them. Fought and killed evey last bandit not leaving any of them alive their blood running all over the stone ground.

"Well that takes care of that"

Christian looks down at kyokey who is wagging his little stub of a tail.

"Aww you were such a good boy! I'll buy you a nice big bone and give you a belly rub when we make camp I promise" Kyokey barked happily jumping up and down. "Now if you could, please remove all this blood and gore off of me thank you"

He barked and happily to obey his mistress. When christian was clean she turned to face morrigan and alistair. Alistair was stunned at what had just happened in front of his eyes, he couldn't believe how fast christian and her mabari killed all seven of the bandits within only a few minutes with out any help. Morrigan on the other hand was pleased, at seeing how her warden could kill within only seconds. The ache in between her legs was getting harder to ignore, her desire for christian was strong. Morrigan wanted, need to feel christian in her on her. As well as to be in christian, to feel her hot wet heat on her fingers. Morrigan just had to figure out how she could get christian and herself alone, with out that fool of a warden alistair and her mangy mabari hound.

"Now then shal...ugh" 

Christian hunched over in pain as she brought her hand to her cheat plate. Alistair ran over to her side worried.

"Lady cousland! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?! Dammit not again!" 

Alistair had anger and fear all over his face. Again he failed to keep her safe just like at ostagar. Christian saw this and spoke a little out of breath.

"Alistair......I'm....Fine just a little.....Short of breath....Why don't you take kyokey and morrigan into lothering......And see what you can find out alright?....I swore I am fine just need to rest a little is.....All"

Morrigan knew christian was in pain and spoke as she always does.

"I'll stay with the warden. As you and the mabari go into lothering" Morrigan huffed.

"Are you sure you're alright lady cousland? I can stay and wait for you" 

Christian looked in alistair's eyes and saw concern for her, she smiled with a small laugh that hurt but didn't let on that she was really not alright.

"Yes alistair I am fine there is know need to worry. And besides morrigan is going to be removing my armor to make sure I am fine so there's nothing to worry about. Right morrigan?"

Christian said with a sly smile and wink to her lovely witch. Morrigan blushed, she was a little taken aback at christian's words, yes morrigan was going to make sure she was alright but to hear christian say it like she did with that sly smile made her more aroused.

"Yes if I must, now go little warden and take that mabari with you I don't need you here" 

"Alright we'll go.....Come on you" Alistair said to kyokey. "Let's go see what we can find out"

Kyokey barked and followed alistair into lothering, leaving the two women alone. Morrigan put christian's arm around her slim shoulders gently trying not to put her in any more pain then the warden is already in, and started walking down to get under the stone bridge.

"Come warden I need to make sure you didn't reopen your wound"

"Awww really? I'm sure it's fine, and why are we going under the bridge?" 

Christian asked with some confusion in her tone and face. Morrigan huffed with annoyance at christian's question.

"Do you really want someone to see you get undressed? If so then let us go back up then, as for all to see I care not" 

Christian now knew why morrigan was doing this. If they go under the bridge christian wouldn't be seen by prying eyes of the villagers and morrigan would be right know would be able see or know they were under there, that made christian smile, but also gave her a sinful thought.

"So morrigan is this where you have your wicked way with me yet again?" 

Christian said in her seductive voice with a smirk, morrigan chuckled with a smirk of her own.

"Oh dear warden you are quiet wrong for thinking of such a thing. I am simply just going to check you over and that is all......Nothing more, but by all means if that helps you with your pain then think of such things if it pleases you" Morrigan could feel herself getting wetter between her legs

"Oh I will" 

Christian's smirk widen. When they got under the bridge morrigan released christian's arm from around her shoulders.

"Now le..!"

Was all morrigan could say as her lips and tongue were chaptered by christian's wet warm ones and pushed up against the stone wall. Morrigan wrapped her arms and legs around christian as she hoisted her up with her strong arm. Morrigan's robes began to come undone and christian's hand went running down into morrigan's pants and skirt going to her hot wet heat. Running her finger between morrigan's folds then parting them her thumb finding her clit and started rubbing circles a top it. Morrigan's grip tighted around christian, as she thrusted into her wet soaking pussy with two fingers. Morrigan scaremed out with pleasure in christian's hot mouth, as christian fucked her hard up against the stone bridges wall. Christian could feel morrigan's walls start to tighten around her fingers, she increased her thrusts even faster and just moments later. Morrigan came hard around christian's fingers. Christian held morrigan till she had stopped shaking when they pulled back christian's lower lip was bleeding from their deep long kiss, both still trying to catch their breath morrigan had a big smirk on her lips as did christian.

"Well I think I was the one who got her wicked way this time" 

Christian said as she removed her fingers from within morrigan, all wet and sticky sweet as she put them into her hot mouth sucking them clean. Morrigan just watched as christian cleaned off her juices from her hand.

"Don't you think so?" Christian chuckled.

"Oh I don't think anyone has had their wicked way......Yet" 

And then it was christian who was now up against the wall.

"Wh...!"

Christian was cut off by morrigan's sweet lips on hers. Morrigan slid her tongue a cross christian's lower lip where she bite her as she came, then sucked tasteing her warden's blood. Christian moaned out at the sensation of morrigan's gentle sucking on her lower lip, then she felt morrigan's hand go into her chainmail pants, waiting for her beautiful witch to enter her but she didn't. Christian opened her firey red eyes to see golden honey ones looking into hers, morrigan pulled back and spoke.

"Hmm I don't think we have the time for this and I still need to check your wound"

Morrigan removed her hand from christian's wet heat, christian almost fell over with shock, she couldn't believe morrigan wasn't going to make her come.

"Morrigan you....you CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!" Christian raised her voice not believing what was happening.

"T'is now I need to see your wound"

"But morrigan?!"

"Now warden" Morrigan said with ice in her voice. "Or I shall leave you here in your misery"

Christian huffed but obeyed her none the less. As she removed her chest plate, christian's chest was aching in more pain as the pressure of her armor was removed she groaned out in pain.

"That hurts...A little...Dammit...Ugh" 

Morrigan looked intently at christian's chest and saw a light red spot on her white undershirt. Morrigan narrowed her eyes with anger.

"Dammit warden how long have you been in pain?!" Morrigan scorned.

"Umm not long.....Since we left the korcari wilds it started to ache but nothing bad.....Till"

"Till you fought those foolish bandits and reopened your wound! You are such a fool!"

"Ow you don't need to call me that I was just....um..."Christian didn't know how to tell morrigan she only attacked them for eyeing her. The woman she loved. ("LOVED!? do I love her? Maker I-i do. I love her a great deal...Fuck what am I gonna do now? I can't tell her that!)....just...Uhh..."

"Being a fool! Nothing else!"

Christian felt little, like she was nothing but a small child. Morrigan quickly casted her healing spell cleaning out the wound making sure it wasn't infected, then closed it again. Morrigan glared at christian. Christian didn't know what to do now she swallowed and spoke low.

"I am sorry morrigan I...Fuck I didn't know I had reopened my wound....Thank you for healing me again"

"I am here to help you warden and that means if your hurt you need to tell me so you don't end up dead. Before this blight even begins! Do you understand this? Christian cousland!"

Christian jumped at hearing morrigan call her by her first and last name. She nodded and looked away.

("Fuck I messed this up....Way to go chrissy") Christian lowered her head in shame.

"Are you done pouting?" 

Morrigan asked her tone was softer now as she laid her hand gently on christian's chest. When christian turned her head back to morrigan, she saw concern as well as care for her. In those golden honey eyes. Morrigan felt that uneasy feeling in her stomach agian and went to pull away when she felt christian's warm hands held her own closer to her warden's chest.

"Morrigan...."

Christian pulled her closer letting her be able to pull away if morrigan so wished to. Morrigan knew she needed to pull away now. Before this goes any further, but didn't. She wanted christian to hold her, in those warm strong protective arms of her warden's. Christian kissed her softly and warm as she held morrigan closely to her chest. Morrigan deeper the kiss, she still didn't want love it was nothing but a weeknss, so for now she'll let herself into this passion of want, without love involved, just her and christian in this haze of lust, nothing more.

××××××

Morrigan and christian entered lothering as if nothing had happened between them. As soon as they had got near the small refugee camp near the entrance of the village, christian went falling back to the ground with something big and fluffy on top of her.

"Kyokey!" He barked happily and licked her face all over. "Au ok-ok-ok i'm alright! I missed you to boy, see i'm fine know worry's.....Please let me up" He licked her some more and got off wagging his little stub. "Thank you, was alistair a good boy for you?" He barked and ran around in circles.

"Heeey I was very good, thank you very much" Alistair said as he came up to christian. "How are you feeling lady cousland?"

"Just fine thank you. Morrigan really knows how to make a girl feel amazing.....Even if she doesn't go where I really wanted and needed her hands to be" 

Christian said with her sly smirk and wink at morrigan who just rolled her eyes with a light glow coming a cross her face, christian just laughed and alistair was completely confused at what was going on. Which made christian laugh even more

"Don't worry about it alistair. So did you learn anything?"

"Yes it seams that those bandits you.....Um took care of had a reward on them, here it is. One of the villagers saw that kyokey here was with you and then gave me the reward to give to you"

"Alright way to go kyokey you'll get two bones now" Kyokey barked happily and jumped around.

"And there are some of loghains men looking for us......Well mostly you is what the villagers are saying. That his men are looking for a woman with long red hair with red eyes and a mabari so I'm pretty sure that's you" He said.

"Well then I don't think we should stay here for long, let's get what we need then leave. We don't need anymore trouble" Christian said with coolness in her tone.

"Right good idea. So where do we go from here when we're done?" Alistair asked her.

"Uh why are you asking me? Your the senior grey warden out of us aren't you supposed to lead us?" Christian asked with some surprise and confusion.

"Oh..Y-yes...Well I have never really lead anyone before...And it's easier to follow you instead. Trust me on that"

Alistair smiled a small smile. Christian raised her left eyebrow at him. He coughed in embarrassment and quickly he spoke again.

"W-well what i mean is you have exp-experience In leading. And I well don't so..."

Well alistair was right christian did have experience in leading, mostly hunting parties and some knights once at the winter palace when her family was invited by empress celene. But this was different she didn't have all of thedas on her shoulders. But she was determined to see it through, and she must find that fucking bastard howe for murdering her family. She was not going to let him get away with.

"Very well I'll lead us alistair. Now i just need to figure out where to go first....Why don't we first go to the circle of magi?......I must find fergus first though, he..." Christian could feel the tears about to come but she chocked them down. "He must still be alive. He needs t-to know what has happened"

It was getting harder for her to breathe. She then felt his warm hand come upon her shoulder, his voice was soft and warm.

"Hey it's alright. I'm sure he is fine, the king had said he was out scouting far in the korcari wilds right?, know where near ostagar so don't worry"

That didn't make christian feel any better, only wrost knowing her dear brother was out there with only a few men they could have been killed before the battle at ostagar even begin. But she knew she couldn't think like that he still could be alive. Alistair saw her face it had horror upon it, what he said only made her feel worse. He didn't know what to do now, she lifted her head and meant his eyes.

"Thank you alistair....Really"

"Y-you're welcome" He blushed.

"I guess trying to find him now won't be a very good idea then" Christian said as she lowered her head.

"No it wouldn't" Alistair and christian looked to morrigan. "Attempting to find this man would be foolish, he is either dead or if he managed to make it to the north, either way we don't have the time for this"

That hit christian like a catapult, with a thousand of poisonous bee's.

"MORRIGAN!" Alistair spit acid at morrigan he could not believe she had just said that.

"Alistair it's alright....Don't just don't....Please" 

Christian said as she chocked down her tears. Morrigan didn't know who fergus was, christian told her nothing of her family. So she couldn't blame morrigan for speaking her mind that was how morrigan was and christian accepted her for that. But right now she couldn't bring herself to face morrigan. Alistair was roaring with anger he wasn't going to let this go he couldn't.

"DAMN YOU MORR...." Alistair began but was cut off by christian's raising voice.

"ALISTAIR! I said don't! Now we are going to the circle of magi! After we get what we need here, do you have a problem with that?! If not then do as I command!" 

Alistair was taken aback at her out burst of anger, even kyokey backed away from his mistress. Morrigan didn't move as she didn't care of christian's out burst, but she felt something in side herself sap for what she had said, it hurt christian and morrigan didn't know why.

××××××

A hour had passed and neither of them had said a word. They had gotten their supplies, and was ready to leave lothering but christian had stopped and asked a villager where she could buy a beef bone the man told her to try the tavern. As she thanked the man, christian looked down to kyokey looking up at her with his big brown puppy eyes wagging his little stub of a tail that made her smile.

"What? Did you really think I would have us leave with out you're beef bone's? I am hurt kyokey" 

Kyokey jumped happily around her barking, she then looked to alistair who was watching her but quickly turned his eyes to the ground as if it was going to move, that made her chuckle, she felt bad for yelling at for trying to help her.

"And I think we'll get alistair one to I think he deserves one don't you kyokey?" 

Kyokey barked and ran over to him. When alistair looked up he saw her smileing at him, in return he smiled back at her and spoke.

"Well if you wouldn't mind I would but can I get some cheese instead? Oh and maybe some ale?" 

Alistair asked with his puppy eyes and christian laughed she couldn't ignore those even if she tried.

"Alright fine just stop doing that. And can you even drink ale yet?" She joke.

"Heeey I am a grown man thank you very much" 

"If you say so just don't come crying to me if you can't handle your liquor alistair" she laughed and they went to the tavern.

They entered the tavern only to run into loghains men.

"Really? Now we run into them maker" Alistair huffed

"Ohi didn't we ask the people if they have seen this very woman commander?" The man on the left said.

"We did but they said they have never seen her before and we have been looking all over the village for two days and never have we seen her maybe this isn't her commander"

The man on the right said, as the commander in the middle eyed christian up and down, christian stood still, she still had to be careful so she doesn't reopen her chest wound again. Then christian saw it, the commander went for his sword but christian was faster.

"She's the grey warden!" He said as christian's blade was at his throat.

"Ugh do we really need to fight? I really am not in the mood right now just let us go we didn't do anything wrong" 

Christian said with her blade still at his throat, kyokey at her side growling waiting to attack anyone of them if they even try to move, alistair was behind her sword and shield in hand, as well as morrigan with her staff. He looked into her eyes with anger and spited.

"How dare you! You daughter of a whor.UH!" christian cut his throat not enough to kill him, not yet.

"You will not call my mother that! You god damn fucking bastard!" She pushed her sword harder against his throat.

"Gentleman I don't think you should anger her any more then you already have" 

A soft sweet voice came from the side of christian. Christian then slid her eyes full of fire to the woman her sword never leaving the commanders throat.

"Do you not agree?" 

"They betrayed king cailan!" Turned her firey eyes back at him.

"You fucking little shit! LOGHAIN BETRAYED KING CAILAN! NOT THE GREY WARDENS!"

"You lie!" 

Then christian saw it one of his man were about to shoot his crossbow, if she tried to dodge it, it could hit alistair or morrigan, she was going to have to take the hit. But just as he hit the trigger he cried out, christian watched as ice pierced through him blood pouring out of his lifeless body as it ran down the ice. The commander then took that chance and jumped back away from her blade.

"KILL THEM!" He shouted out.

××××××

When the battle was over only the commander was left, the rest of his men were slaughtered. Christian was covered deep in their blood, as she walked over to the commander he was frozen with fear as he saw her eyes looked that of a demon's. Alistair was wondering if she was going to kill the commander as well, but was surprised to her speak.

"You will take a message to loghain" She told him with ice in her voice.

"Wh-what shall I-i tell him?" He said with so much fear and horror on his face.

"Tell him we grey wardens know what he really has done and he will pay with his life for it! Now get the fuck out of here before I gut like I did your men!"

"Y-yes I'll tell him right away my lady.....T-thank you" And he took of as fast as he could.

"Well I am glad he didn't try and fight you again....Thank you for letting him go"

"Please don't thank me my lady sister. I only did so because I needed a messenger if I had anyone else he would be dead right now. But I am sorry my lady sister for what you had to see me do I am not uselly like this. I only kill when I must....But know one talks about my mother like that! Please forgive me of this, are you hurt?"

"Know I am fine thank you, and you have nothing to apologize for do not worry" She said sweetly.

"Thank you....Even so I am sorry" Christian bowed her head.

"Very well I forgive you. Please let me introduce myself I am leliana. A lay sister of the chantry here in lothering....Or well I was till now"

"I am christian cousland. And this loveable guy is kyokey" Kyokey barked happily.

"I see a pleasure lady christian, ser kyokey" Leliana smiled and looked back up at christian. "Those men said you're a grey warden yes?"

"Yes that's right, myself and alistair are" Christian said as alistair came to her side, and nodded at leliana with a smile.

"And you'll be fighting the darkspawn as well no?"

"That is also true my lady. Are you in some kind of trouble? Can we help?" 

Christian asked politely with a willing smile. Morrigan just scoffed at hearing christian be so polite, and christian looked back at her beautiful witch with a smug smile.

"Yes you can. I will be coming with you to help with this horrible blight" 

Christian wiped her head back around with surprises, her eyes widen. Not sure how to respond to her answer. Alistair spoke for christian he was just as surprised as she was.

"Umm what? You do know what you just said right....RIGHT?!" Alistair said as his voice cracked. Leliana only nodded.

"......Why?" Was all christian could bring herself to say at the moment.

"The maker told me in a dream to come with you and help and that is what I would like to do"

Alistair and christian shared a glance of mixed emotions of, fear, craziness, shocked, danger, and trust. Well only christian had the trust and shock in her eyes, where alistair had everything else but trust.

"Maker s-she is crazy!" Alistair said with fear.

"I-i know how it sounds. But it is true!...Look at everything that is happening!...The maker does not want this! Please let me help you!" She asked with pleading eyes locking with christian's.

"Really? I'm sorry I don't think you really do know how it sounds!"

"Um" Christian let out. Alistair looked to christian, he saw her have that same look in her eyes as she had when they first met morrigan in the korcari wilds and that chilled him for he knew what she was thinking, and hoped he was wrong.

"Maker! Please don't do what I am thinking you are about to do lady cousland!" Christian gave him a small apologetic smile. "Maker......"

"I'm sorry alistair but we need all the help we can get and.......I trust her words I don't know why but I do"

Alistair put his head down not even going to try and make her reconsider, he couldn't when it came to morrigan. Once christian makes up her mind there is no way you be able to get her to change it. Christian then looked back at leliana with a small smile and soft warm voice.

"Leliana you can come with us and thank you for your help, we will do what we can to keep you safe just like we do for one another"

"Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down. I'll do all that I am able" Leliana smiled.

"Thank you, just don't do any more then you are able we all will be working together so just do what you can, alright? I ask for nothing more" 

Leliana nodded. Christian felt her golden honey eyes upon her, she turned all the way around to face her sexy wicked lover.

"You really are a fool. Your skull must have been checked without my knowledge of such" Morrigan said with gallness.

"Hmm yes well I am your fool my dear. My head is just yet something else you'll have to check on my body when you aren't..... Christian wetted her lips. "At the others parts" 

Christian said with the biggest smug smile she has ever made. Morrigan didn't take it very as her cheeks flushed light pink, and christian then yelled feeling her boots being set on fire from the inside.

"Ah! Dammit fu..ck" 

She locked her eyes with morrigan's who had a pleasing smirk in those golden honey eyes. Christian could not believe she had just done that. Alistair and leliana didn't know why she had yelled out, she shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"Let's just go" 

Christian said in embarrassment. And was the first one to be out of the tavern. She could have sworn she heard morrigan chuckle that sweet little evil chuckle.

××××××

When they reached the end of the outside of the village. Christian saw something, someone she has never seen before and asked it.

"Um hello?" It turned to her, and christian could tell it was a man at least. "If I may ask.....What are you? Who are are?"

"This is the qunari, the revered mother said he slaughter an entire family even the children" Leliana told her. Christian's eyes went wide with shock and anger as she looked him in the eyes.

"It is as she says. I am sten of the beresaad--The vanguard--Of the qunari people. And you? You aren't one of my captor's"

"I am christian cousland. Of the grey warden's, why did you kill those people? Who did you murder?!"

"A grey warden? Then there is a blight" He said not answering christian. Which pissed her off.

"I asked WHO DID YOU MURDER?!" He looked in her eyes and saw anger and death.

"The people of a farmhold. Eight humans in addition to the children" He answered her.

"You fucking bastard! They didn't deserve that!" Christian lips dripped acid.

"I agree"

"You agree?! But you did it anyway? What the fuck for?!"

"You are wondering if I feel guilt. However I feel means nothing, my life is forfeit now"

"If you fucking feel guilty about the murder. Then why the fucking hell did you do it?!

"Either you have an enviable memory, or a pitiable life. To know nothing of regret"

"You god damn fucking bastard!" 

Christian slammed her hands against his cage. Alistair and leliana backed up not knowing what she was going to do, kyokey stayed at her said growling. Morrigan just watched as christian anger blazed.

"You don't fucking know anything! Do you fucking even want atonement?!"

"Death will be my atonement warden"

Christian's blood was boiling, all of her muscles tightened, at his words she let her hand fall to her sword. Morrigan saw this and placed her hand on christian's shoulder, she felt her tense under her touch, and squeezed her shoulder. Christian let her hand fall from her sword and turned her head to morrigan with anger and hate for this qunari. Morrigan then spoke never removing her hold on christian for if she did. She was sure christian would run him threw.

"This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the prey for the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him. Then I suggest releasing him for mercy sake alone warden"

"Mercy?! He killed an entire family! And you want to show him mercy? I wouldn't have expected that from you of all people" Alistair said in a vex tone.

"I would also suggest that alistair take his place in the cage. T'be better warden"

"Ah yes. That is what I would have expected"

"Are you really a grey warden?" Christian turned back to him her eyes still with anger.

"Yes! Why do you even want to know for sure?"

"Surprising. My people have heard legends of the grey warden's strength and skill.....Though I suppose not every legend is true" Christian grinded her teeth as she glared at him. "Leave me human"

Christian didn't bother to say anything as she turned making morrigan's grip on her fall away and walked passed her and the others. Happily to leave this fucking bastard to his miserable death. But came to a stop when she heard leliana speak firm but soft.

"To be left here to starve, or to be taken by the darkspawn.....No one deserves that! Not even a murderer. Christian you told me you only kill when you must. Will you really let him die like this? Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

Those words hit home for christian. Her father told her those same words when she was a little girl.

[Everyone is meant to have a second chance pup no matter what they have done. There is good even in the most harden of hearts, never forget that pup. When the time comes for you to have to make that kind of decision and there will be more then just one time for you to make. Trust you're heart you'll know what to do when the time comes my dear girl"]

"Father...." 

Christian said just above a whisper. She took a deep breath and with letting it out she spoke firmly.

"Very well if you wish to atone for your mistakes. Join me to end this blight and you still may die, but it will before something then for nothing. It is you're choice to make"

Christian stood with her back turned to them not saying another word. Awaiting for his response.

"So be it" He said "Set me free. And I will follow you against the blight. Your lands need all the help they can get, i will follow you into battle. And I'm doing so I shall find my atonement"

Christian didn't turn around when she spoke.

"Release him" She heard the lock to his cage shatter and fall to the ground from morrigan's ice magic.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Alistair asked with doubt.

"It's fine......Sten if you ever even think about betraying us. I will be the one that brings your atonement by the sword, before anything else can!"

Christian said nothing else. And they were on their way to leave lothering. As they got closer to a little shack, alistair and christian both sensed darkspawn the battle began. After some moments of fighting it was all over. In the process they had saved two dwarfs. A father and son who thanked them for saving them. Christian offered if they would like to come with her and her party they accepted and they all left lothering together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay my second chapter that took forever for me to put up, I tried two fucking times and some how it all got deleted so I was really pissed off about that and just didn't try it again. So I worked on my leliana/F cousland just put that up on the second maaaan that took me awhile! I'm working on the third chapter now. Yeah christian does not get along with sten when that first meet. Could you tell? Lmao. Oh and christian cousland is a little bit different from my miranda cousland. Christian is more violent, smart mouthed and easy to anger, but also caring and loving. "Where as." Miranda is more gentle, sweet, loving and lady like most of the time, but can be dangerous if someone trys to harm her loved ones.  
> Please let me know what you think •^_~•


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Alistair get closer as friends. Morrigan notices. Christian keeps having nightmares. When christian asks morrigan about her feelings towards her and what they mean. They end up fighting. Leaving christian to make a decision, Morrigan stays or she leaves christian's side never to be seen again. That same night christian has another nightmare she can't handle and starts bleeding and goes to the one person she cares for most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I'm so sorry it has taken me so damn long to post another chapter!!!! Please forgive writers block sucks!!!!! Ok here we go! Alrighty this chapter is gonna be good! •^_^• And I really hope you like it •^_~•
> 
> PS. I did not look this over when I posted it so please forgive any typos cuz I'm sure there is some.

They made camp about four hours away from lothering. Heading to the circle of magi. Christian had set her tent up near a boulder so that the cold from within would mean her tent nice and cool feeling. Alistair and leliana put their tents near the fire, sten didn't use a tent only a bedroll to sleep under the stars. And morrigan set her's up as far away from the others as possible not wanting to be near them. Kyokey was laying on his back happily after his mistress had given him a nice long belly rub. Christian was smiling down at him, not noticing her till she spoke.

"Ugh. Look at what your fool dog placed in my pack!"

Kyokey got up wagging his little tail. Christian looked up at her beautiful witch, with a warm smile.

"Hello morr...." But was cut off.

"A putrid half-eaten hare. Is not something a woman wants to find in her unmentionables!"

Christian's eyes went wide as they lit all up, like when the sunlight bounce off the still water. At her words, christian wetted her lips and spoke.

"So then you......Don't have any to wear now? (Maker if you really are real. Let it be so!") Christian prayed.

"For the time being yes" 

Morrigan replied. Christian was drooling from her mouth. Looking morrigan up and down licking her lips, feeling herself start to get wet between her legs. She cleared her throat and spoke in giddy voice.

"It's the thought that counts. He means well" Christian chewed at her bottom lip. "So very well"

"The dirty mongrel can have this back" Morrigan threw it down to kyokey. "There! And tell him not to do it again"

Christian was and is willing to do pretty much whatever morrigan asks of her. But to punish her big adorable mabari war hound puppy. For his amazing wonderful gift he had given morrigan, for now she has nothing to wear underneath her robes?! Not going to happen, there was know way christian was going to do that for morrigan.

"Hey it was a gift, a very good gift. You can't just throw it away like that!"

"I just did" 

Morrigan said without any hint of feelings. Kyokey looked up at morrigan with his big brown eyes and whined. Christian then spoke again.

"Morrigan I believe you have just hurt my mabari's feelings. For giving him back his wonderful sweet gift that was only for you"

"I don't want it, you worthless furbag!"

"Heeey"

Christian put her hands on her hips. Kyokey put his head down in shame, whineing sadly. Christian didn't like knowing and seeing her baby boy sad. She looked back at morrigan.

"Your a mean lady morrigan" Christian said with a pout.

"Ooh" Morrigan scoffs with rolling her eyes. "He is just trying to be manipulative. I can tell, I do it too"

Morrigan said and walked back a cross camp to where she set up her tent. Christian got on her knees and took kyokey's big fluffy face into her hands. Looking in to his big sad brown puppy eyes, her heart started to swell at see him like this. Christian knew she had to get morrigan to make it up to him. Some how that is.

"Oh don't worry my big strong baby boy" 

Christian said in her baby voice. Like a mother would talk to her child. Kyokey just sighed.

"What you did was a very good thing! I'm so proud" he perked up and began to wag his little stubby tail. "Don't listen to her. You are such a good boy for doing this! You have made me sooo very happy! And I promise I will buy you what ever you wish, when we get to lake calenhad"

Kyokey leaped into his mistress making her fall back and gave her warm wet slobbery kisses. Christian began laughing.

"Ah ok ok ahah kyokey haha come on ahah now I'm going to need a bath!" 

Kyokey just laid on top of her not going to move. Christian gave up and sighed being defeated by her mighty war hound and ended up falling asleep for a time.

××××××

When christian woke up she was surrounded by darkspawn. She quickly went for her sword and shield and attacked. Killing dozens and dozens of darkspawn.

"Dammit! Where the fuck are they coming from?!"

Christian cut down a few more and ran down a tunnel. Looking everywhere for the others.

"Where is everyone? Morrigan! Kyokey! Alistair!"

She yelled out. She was about to call for leliana and sten. When a ogre came running from up ahead at her. Christian quickly dodged out of it's way just in time.

"Fuck!"

The last time christian had fought a ogre it was her, alistair, and two others in the tower at ostagar, and she had almost died then. And now she has to fight one on her own. The ogre roared and charged at her again, she dodged it.

"Shit!"

Christian tried to ran behind the huge creature, but didn't see it coming till it was to late to dodge. She used her shield to lighten the impact of its kick, that sent her sleming hard against the other side of the tunnels wall. She fell to the hard ground gasping for breath, she looked up her left eye was covered in blood and dirt, her head was bleeding and her chest and sides were in absolute pain. Christian tried her best to stand up. Each move was torture, she could hear her ribs crack as she moved, she got to her feet holding her sword with all that she could. Her shield was broken into two, then she felt it. The earth beneath her shook as the ogre came running again. She knew she had to dodge and she did, right when she did she felt her right side of her ribs break. She screamed in agony. 

"Ahhhhhhh! Fuck sh..it dam..it" 

She gasped spiting out dark blood. The ogre's head had gotten stuck in the wall trying to get it free. This was her chance now or never. She ran her sword threw it's back making it groan out in pain, she some how climbed up and took two of the daggers she kept on her sides and stabbed as hard as her arms would let her into it's neck. It's blood splashing all over her face. It's head got free and its body began to fall back, christian jumped and landed on her knees before going all the way down, the whole ground stook as the ogre fell and then christian went down. Before closing her eyes she spit out more blood.

"F....Fuck you....Bastard" 

And closed her eyes. Then she could hear something call her and call her from future down the tunnel but she ignored the voice. Till she heard a song play in her head, she has never heard before but feels like she has known it all her life. And without her realizing it she was stumbling towards it. When she reached as far as her broken body would take her, she saw it. Hordes and hordes of darkspawn and their leader. A huge dragor singing it's song of death. Christian couldn't help but fall into it's empty darkness of chaos.

××××××

Christian sat up dripping sweat, her eyes wide with fear looking all around. Seeing that the moon was still high in the starry sky. She has only been asleep for a hour or so. Christian could feel eyes on her and quickly went for her sword, till their eyes locked and she took a deep breath letting it out with relief.

"Bad dreams huh?" Alistair asked as he handed her a blow of stew with some bread.

"It.......It seemed so real....."

Christian said as she took the blow and bread from him. Her fingers brushed against his. Making alistair turn a light pink a cross his cheeks. Christian smiled as her thank you, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well it real....Sort of" Christian eyes widen again more with confusion. "You see, part of being a grey warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them, seeing them, fighting them" Christian nodded and took a small bit of her stew. Alistair continued. "The archdeom, It....talks to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know that this really is a blight"

Christian looked back up at him.

"The archdeom?.......Is that the dragon?"

"I don't know if it's really a dragon. But it sure looks like one. But yes that's the archdeom......It takes a bit, but you can eventually block the dreams out. Some of the older wardens say that they can understand the archdeom a bit. But I sure can't"

Alistair looked at christian, seeing how the dream had affected her. He could see the sweat on her brow. When he spoke it was soft and caring

"Anyhow when I saw thrashing around, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me too. I'm glad your looking better now" Christian smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you alistair. I appreciate it" That made alistair grin with a light pink glow come to his cheeks.

"That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners to sleeping beauties" He said with that goofy smile. And that's when christian remembered.

"Wait you were watching me sleep t-the whole time?" 

Christian asked so seriously. Alistair's goofy grin turned into one of embarrassment and horror, as well as going completely red. He quickly spoke stumbling over his words.

"I um see when uh well you....Maker i-i di-didn't mean to sound so......."

Christian then busted out laughing at him. It was so cute at seeing him turn even redder as she kept laughing. Finally after a few moments of laugher she spoke.

"Alistair it's alright haha I'm only teasing you. By andraste you should see your face! Ahah awww it's so cute!" Christian said in tears at how much he had made her laugh. She hasn't laughed this hard since she lived in highever.

"By the maker Chris!" Alistair huffed in relief. "Please don't do that! I was worried there. Geez"

"I know" Christian then had a smirk come a cross her lips. "Soooo Chris now is it?" Alistair swallowed hard.

"Oh s-sorry i shouldn't cal." He waas cut off.

"Maker no! By all means please do. It's better you calling me lady cousland! So please just call me chris. If you won't call me christian alright?" Christian said.

"Oh al-alright then.....Chris" Alistair smiled as he said her name. "Though I'll still call you lady cousland. When the others are around to show respect of course." His smile grew bigger followed by a light blush a cross his face.

"Ah of course!" Christian chuckled with a grin. "Yes We don't them to see you calling me by such a name! For they all will be jealous surely!" Christian joked with her evil little smile that only made Alistair trun a little redder.

"Maker no! We can't have that now can we?" 

Alistair said so seriously and then they both bust out laughing as they were making their way back to fill their blows. Form a cross the camp stood morrigan watching as they walked side by side and Alistair's big goofy grin and something else caught her eyes she saw how Christian had a big sweet smile on her lovely face, watch made morrigan have a bitter taste in her mouth as well as anger. Morrigan started thinking.

("What could that fool have said to make her smile so brightly?..........T'wrong!....I..")

("Oh is little morrigan jealous?") The voice of flemeth entered her mind.

("Begone mother! T'you are not real!") Morrigan shouted in her mind.

("Hahah oh what have I told you?") Flemeth smirked wickedly. ("Did I not have you come with this warden to only keep her alive for what must be done? And that love is only a weakness?") Flemeth laughed. As she saw the pathetic look on morrigan's face. ("Or have you forgotten?")

Morrigan felt as if ashaed of ice pierced her heart. For she new what she must do to her dear sweet warden when the time was to come....She hated it she hated that she had to do this not only for what her mother wanted what needed to be done but for what she had to do to christian her christian and that pained her as pain she has never experienced. Morrigan could feel tears start to well in her eyes and could feel that evil cold smile from her mother as she laughed at her daughter. Morrigan looked at her mother.

("You don't!.....") She was cut off.

("You have fallen morrigan.") Flemeth said coldly ("And you will suffer for this mistake of yours dearly ") And like that Flemeth was gone from her mind leaving morrigan alone with her dark thoughts..

"What have I done?......" Morrigan said aloud with sorrow in her voice as she looked back at camp where christian and alistair were sitting as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "............Why did I let this happen?...." Morrigan shook her head as the sorrow entered her dark heart.

××××××

A hour had passed since Christen had finished her dinner with Alistair now she had left him to go for a little walk with kyokey who ran around like a little pup christian smiled at him and was glad that she didn't lose him as well to howe like she lost her family. The very thought of the man made her blood run cold. He was her father's best friend, fergus and her would play with Thomas,Delilah and Nathaniel his children when they were younger. Thomas had always liked her and would always stay as close to her as possible. She never really liked him not in a romantic way. But as a friend. Christian never liked men in anyway romantically she always preferred women she at one time fell in love with Anora Mac Tir when they were just children. Anora would come to highever with her father Loghain Mac Tir when ever he had business with her father Bryce cousland her and Anora were always close. Christian took a deep breath at everything that has and had happened to her up till now. Many things made her hate life and didn't want to keep on going but now she knows she must end this blight for her family and all of ferelden. She didn't realize she had stopped walking till she heard a sweet voice call out to her.

"Warden you are going to get yourself killed for just staring into space like this" Christian looked and smiled at the beautiful witch.

"Aw come now morrigan surely I can think and walk with out being killed can I not?" Christian winked. Which made morrigan roll her eyes.

"T'fine then the world is doomed because you being a fool got your heart pierced by arrow. Ts'how it will end." Morrigan said with annoyed tone. Christian put her had over her heart like she was just hit with arrow as she smirked.

"Owww my dear lady how that really did Pierce my heart! How could you?." She said with a small frown. "Do you not care if I really were to have my heart pierced by arrow?." Christian eyes where on morrigans now. Morrigan's breath caught as she looked into blood red eyes.

"I..." Morrigan started but couldn't look away from her warden. Christian smiled warmly at her and stepped closer till they were only inchs apart.

"Would you?" Christian asked warmly never breaking eye contact with morrigan as she took the witch's hand and placed it over her heart. Morrigan went still at feeling christian's strong heart beat beneath her hand. "Would you?." Christian leanded closer her lips only a inch away from morrigan who only had to move her head just a bit till there lips meant. 

"Christian..." Morrigan closed her eyes as she was about to lean in to feel those warm lips she carved every night. But a ice cold voice poped into her head stopping her cold.

("It seems I was right you've fallen!") Flemeth wicked laugh echoed in her mind. Morrigan pulled back eyes dead cold. Christian looked at her with worry as she saw her have fear in those golden eyes.

"Morrigan?" Christian reached for her to calm her lover. But morrigan pulled even feather away. "Morrigan? Love what's wrong?" Morrigan's stomach tighted at those words.

"Stay away from me warden..." Morrigan warned as she felt herself start to tremble Under christian warm worried gaze. Christian reached and held morrigan's shaking hands feeling very sceard for her now.

"Morrigan? What's wro..." 

"I DO NOT WANT YOU NEAR ME!" Morrigan yelled and yanked her hands away from christian's warm protective hands.

"What? Morrigan I don't understand?....." Christian felt her heart start to break at morrigan's venomous words. "Love I don't understand? Please tell me what's wrong? What happened?" Morrigan felt her anger blazes at christian's words.

"What part of I do not want you near me don't you understand?!" Morrigan spat.

"Why?!" Now christian was getting angry but most of hurt at morrigan's words. "Why? What happened? Tell me! I'll do whatever I need to I'll keep you safe and help you but please tell me what's wrong?" Christian voice crack at the end.

"I just told you! T'Why must you not understand?! I do not want you near me!."

"You are not telling me WHY!!!!!" Christian felt the tears start to come. "Danmmit morrigan why? I'm hear for you but you need to let me in please!" Christian felt her tears start to roll down her cheeks. Morrigan watched and felt her own breck into two. "Why?....Morrigan I love you! I thought we...we loved each other? Why are you pushing me away? Please love don't do this...." 

Christian couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Morrigan felt it she felt everything her heart breaking christian heart breaking and it was all her fault but she had to do it they couldn't keep going on like they were. She cared way to much for christian. It was a weakness a fucking weakness she didn't want it she couldn't take it. Morrigan looked into christian's eyes the ones who held so much love and affection for her were now filled with hurt and sorrow. It was here and now for her to finsth what should have never had happen in the first place.

"Love?" Morrigan chocked out. "We are not in love! You fool! Why would I want such a weak pathetic thing?! You damn fool! I am only here to help you stop the blight!!!!" Morrigan yelled. Now everyone was paying them attention. "I am here only to stop this bloody blight!!! If you can not...."

Morrigan's voice started to crack at what she was saying and what needed to still be said. Christian eyes were blood shot from her crying and her tears still did not stop and what morrigan said next almost killed her.

"If you can not get over this foolish thing about us then I will......I will leave and I will never come back! You will never see nor hear from me again! Do you understand warden?!" Morrigan felt a tear fell from her eyes.

"........" Christian couldn't say anything only looking at the only woman she has ever really loved the only woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Moments went by that felt like forever till Christen answerd morrigan. "....I....Please don't go....please do not leave me mor.." Christian couldn't say her name. "Please just stay and I...I will never." Christian's tears fell harder. "I will forget everything that we...what has happened...... If you will stay with me as a comrade...please...."

".....Every well..." Morrigan said as felt her stomach tighten at her warden. "I will stay.....now that this foolish is done and over with... I must parer for bed as do you now begone....." 

Morrigan turned her back on christian as her own tears start to fell as she entered her tent. Christian stood there as rain poured down she just looked at morrigan's tent. She didn't know how long time went by till she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice came.

"Lady cousland" Christian didn't look over at the voice but she new who it was. "You need to get some rest.... It raining and you will catch a cold if you stay out in this any longer then you already have..." The voice was warm and affectionate. Christian nodded her head and looked up at the rainy sky.

"Thank you leliana..... I...I shall go now." 

Christian looked at morrigan's tent one last time and then turned to walk back to camp and to her cold dark tant alone... Kyokey was there sleeping soundly when ever she felt sad or mad kyokey could always make her smile. She pet his head and smiled as he licked her hand looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"It's ok boy....go back to sleep I'll see you in the morning....." Kyokey yawned and closed his eyes christian removed her armor and all her close and put only a light shirt on. her chest still hurt where she had reopened her scar. But now her heart was hurting more than any wound she had Ever gotten. She closed her eyes tight thinking about morrigan as her tears fell like the rain out side her tant.

××××××

"You can't catch me father!" Christian said as she ran around her home as a little girl.

"Yes I will pup!" Her father called out with a laugh.

"Nope!" Christian ran and hid in the throne room. Waiting for her father.

"Now where could have my darling little girl gotten to?" Christian started to gigged as her father was looking for her. Then she heard a warm voice.

"My dear husband what are you looking for?" Her mother said sweetly.

"For our darling daughter! She has vanished!" Her father said with worry. "I can not find her!" Her father started to cry as her mother held him and cried as well.

"Oh love! What will do? I love her so much I can't think that she just up and vanished!! Oh dear maker why have you taken our beloved like girl?." Her cried out. Christian was worried and ran out of her hideing place.

"Her I am!" She ran up to her parents. "Don't cry mommy! I'm here I'm here" as christian put her little arms around her mother and held her tight. "Daddy I'm here I won't ever leave you again!" Christian said. Her parents held her close.

"Oh my darling little girl!" Her mother said with a smile. "I'm so glad your here with us" She said as she kissed christian on the head.

"As am I pup we love you so very much we don't ever want to lose you" Her father said as he held her closer.

"Me to daddy! I love you and mommy for ever I won't ever leave you!" Christian held on tight to her mother and father never wanting to let go.

Then she felt something warm and wet on her face she looked up at her parents and her eyes went wide.

"M-mommy?! Daddy?!" She yelled as blood ran down there faces "what wrong?!" Christian was scared first she was a little girl in her parents loving warm arms and she's all grown up and is covered in their warm blood. "Wh-what's happening?!" She yelled

"You didn't keep us safe... How could let this happen to us?" Her mother Spock as blood ran faster down her face.

"Mother! I..."

"Why pup? We loved you so much and you lefe us to die? Why? Why would you let them kill us?" Her father asked with tears of blood running down his face.

"F-father! NO! I didn't I never...."

"You killed us christian! You killed us! We are your parents and you killed us!" Her sept. Christian's eyes were wide with horror.

"N-no mother I wouldn't I didn't! Please I...." Christian had tears coming down her face.

"Pup you let this happen you killed you mother! Oriana! Oren! Me! Why pup why? Why did you do this? We loveed you." Her father as he fell to the cold floor with blood pouring out of his body.

"FATHER!" Christian ran over to him and held him in her arms as tears fell from her eyes like rain. "Father no! Please!!!" She caird as she held his lifeless cold body dripping blood. "Father mother...." Christian felt something hard and cold in her hand she looked down and saw bloody blade in her hand. "N-n-n-no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" She scaremed in horror as she now saw it was her who killed her family.

Christian jumped right up. "Father! Mother! No!" She cried out. Looking around her tent she realized it was only a nightmare. "Dammit! Fucking hell...." She cried tears running down her face. "Why? Why? Why wh-ugh!" She felt sharp pain shot through her chest her hand came up and fetl warm wetness on her hand looked and new is wasn't swet it was blood her wound got reopened again. "Fuck!" She got up but the pain shot through her like arrow. "F..uc..k..."

She got out of her tent wanting to scarem out in pain. She needed this Heald and fast. And the only one who could do that was morrigan. She didn't want to bother her after everything that happened she knew it was best to stay away but this was bad she could bleed out.

"Fucking hell!.....I can't" Christian fell from the pain her legs wouldn't keep her up any longer. "N..no...I need to...fuck it hurts to much...I'm gonna...die....I....ne..ed...h...er..." Christian crawled towers morrigan's tent. Bleeding even more and the pain was making her lose her voice. She was almost there till the pain hit even harder. ("Ahhhhhhh ughhhh no I fuck h....hel....help...") She was saying out loud but her voice was low from blood lost. She new this was it she felt her body go numb. Tears run down her face from the pain. ("Morrigan... I'm..sorry...I love.....I always will... Forgive... Me....morrigan... Mo...) "Morrigan!" She yelled out as her eyes started to close shut forever.

"Christian!" Christian heard a voice and then something warm on her but the numbness was taking all of her feelings away. "Christian! Don't you dare die! You hear me!" Christian then heard others voices around her.

"Maker what happened?! Chris hang on!"

"We need warther! Quickly!"

"Hurry we must Coles her wound or the warden will die"

Christian could hear everyone talking and yelling but it was fading the last thing she heard and saw was morrigan looking deep into her eyes morrigan had tears running down her beautiful face. Christian some how got her hand up to touch morrigan's beautiful face and her hear say.

"Don't you dare leave me christian... I.I can not take it....please don't die...please stay with me I......" 

Was all christian could hear morrigan say as the darkness took over her vision and hearing. All that there was. Was her pain and cold darkness around her as she fell deeper and deeper into internal darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ................Well? What ya think? Please let me know •^_^•


End file.
